Compositions in solid form, particularly those in the form of a stick, generally contain waxes to solidify the composition and to aid in formation of a baton (stick). However, the presence of an excessively large amount of wax results in a stick composition which has inadequate cosmetic qualities such as, for example, difficulty in spreading and/or providing low deposition on the skin or the lips.
To improve the cosmetic properties of such stick compositions containing waxes, oils have been added in an attempt to obtain better spreading and deposition of the compositions. However, compositions containing wax and oil generally melt at temperatures of less than or equal to 37° C., which is problematic because such compositions are fragile. Also, such compositions have an oily appearance and exude strongly.
Efforts have been made to overcome these drawbacks by adding fillers which have the advantage of helping the stick compositions maintain their shape during a rise in temperature and improving the cosmetic qualities of the sticks. However, the addition of fillers may yield brittle and hard, or even sometimes rough, sticks.